


Last to Fall

by Cloud_Gazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, BAMF Harry Potter, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Follows the Manga, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Gazer/pseuds/Cloud_Gazer
Summary: "He will speak to you with words coated in honey, but do not fall for his tricks. If you are tainted by him, there will be no returning."He thought he could fight the pull, deny the alluring call that dragged him deeper into the midst of sin. But as long fingers pushed into his mouth to toy with his tongue, and sharp teeth dug into his shoulder, he knew the truth.The moment their eyes had connected, he had started to fall.





	Last to Fall

He lifts his head when the air around him trembles, and stares.

The starry expanse before him shakes, and he eyes one bright blue one in particular flickers. Around it, the stars connected to it shiver and weaken, and he blinks at them in curiosity.

It seemed that Fate had a plan in mind that was going to cause him quite a lot of paperwork.

In a smooth motion, he stood from his desk and approached the cluster of stars, whispers called to him as he passed through the galaxies, some calling for help while others laughed and cried. He ignored the thousands of voices with practiced ease and stopped just in front of the blue star.

The little thing fluttered and rose so it was eye level with him, he quirked a brow and watched it dart around anxiously. Instinctively the star knew who he was, though the actual person had no idea he was even there. He spread his consciousness out toward the little thing, and it eagerly accepted him.

_A child with deep blue eyes sat surrounded by toys, dressed in what he recognized as a Sailor’s outfit for children. The Victorian era then._

_The child’s soul is a bright, cheerful thing that is expected from a child. Though the intensity startles him, a very strong spirit for such a young human he muses. Distantly he recognizes that there’s a twin to this soul, but it’s_ this _one that is going to be the catalyst to quite a lot of troublesome things it seems._

_He slips forward in time, skips all the parties with their fancy dresses and finally comes to a halt._

_Around him fire flickers, and he watches as the flames eat away at the wood. He’s in the same room as before, but now the floor is stained with blood and two bodies are on the floor._

_Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, his mind supplies and he skips forward again._

_Men covered in black cloaks surround a cage, and he slips through them to look at a terrified and starving child staring through metal bars._

_He blinks._

_It’s the child from before._

_About a dozen children are in cages all around him, their skin bruised and eyes dull with pain. He switches his gaze to a stone slab, and the hair on his arms stand on end._

_He pays no mind to the conversation that takes place, and stares at the altar with steadily growing anxiety. There’s black paint drawn purposely around the stone, a perfect circle with Latin phrases that send a shiver down his spine._

_These people, they don’t know what they’re doing. Or who they’re trying to summon._

_Foolish._

He jerks awake and the Soul circles around his head, the murmurs of the child echo through his mind. He ignores it, and turns on his heel to stalk back toward his desk.

With a harsh crack, the wood splinters under the palm of his hand and he takes a deep breath.

Humans, they never change.  

He had been doing this job for centuries, and every single time no matter what, humans _always_ fuck things up. Fate of course has a huge role in it, the bitch, but humans were also given a gift that allowed them to go against her.

Free will.

Sometimes, he tries to remember what it was like to be a human. How it felt to be ruled by his emotions and needs, but the memories are foggy at best. The human he was is gone, in his stead is the calculating and deadly force that took over.

Death.

It’s funny now when he thinks about it, how hard he tried to fight his fate. But as soon as he had defeated Voldemort and won the Elder Wand, the Hallows and eagerly decided it for him. Oh, he had fought, Hermione and Ron as loyal as they were couldn’t help him and as the years passed he too gave up.

He buried them together, watched as their children grew and had their own families while a single white hair never grew on his head.

Now he was stuck with paper work and guarded the Galaxy of souls that represented every single human, in every universe. A very time-consuming job since Humans just refused to stop dying. Or not kill each other.

For the most part, he didn’t interfere with human business, Atropos would be up his ass if he did and he didn’t want to _imagine_ what Clotho or Lachesis would do.

He drummed his fingers. Technically he wasn’t going to be interfering with the humans, he had no intention of it. But he _did_ want to watch over the Demon they were going to summon. Because while Humans were under his realm, and usually did what they were meant to do, Demons were a little different.

First off, they ate his souls. The Bastards. He had to go through pages of paper work to explain why a soul disappeared because some Demon was playing around. It gave him years’ worth of headaches.  

Second, Demons caused a lot of damage. So, it wouldn’t just be a single soul, but hundreds that suffered underneath a super powered being under the control of an enraged human. That meant more paperwork, because people would die before they were supposed to and chaos would spread everywhere.

Finally, the Demon the humans had been setting up to summon wasn’t just a normal one. He had no idea how in the world they got the information to call upon such a being, but it didn’t bode well.

There were middle class Demons, just your run of the mill hungry beasts that really didn’t have much thought process. He could deal with them no problem.

Upper class were more powerful, and tended to contract with humans to ease their boredom. At first, they had given him a little more trouble because they actually had logical thought, but he had enough practice to be very confident he could beat one.

Then there was the Demons of legend.

Beelzebub. Leviathan. Lilith…

He shivered, and Merlin forbid, _Lucifer._

He thanked all the Gods that the humans hadn’t tried to summon the Morning star, if they somehow had caught his interest then it would be all out war. A simple contract would not stop Lucifer from causing as much havoc as he could while on earth.

The Demons such as the Seven Sins didn’t normally venture above ground. They tended to reside in their castles, or wherever they lived, and just _stay_ there. They were the strongest warriors as Angels, and now that they were Demons their tendency to kill things spiked rather dramatically.

He cursed his luck, because he was Death and if some pompous Demon started frolicking around, he wouldn’t leave his desk for years.

What could he do? It wasn’t like he could just appear in that universe, all jolly and such. His current form was too obvious, the Demon would figure him out instantly and that was not what he needed. Demons seemed to think his part in Death was exciting, and would stalk him endlessly until he either killed them or disappeared to another universe.

It was a situation he didn’t want to repeat.

He’d have to gain another body, and he didn’t touch live things.

No that was Clotho.

A groan escaped him and he reluctantly accepted that he’d have to talk to the woman. He highly doubted she changed much since they last talked, and he dreaded being around her for more than necessary.

***

The small girl spun, long pink hair spreading majestically in the air, and laughed in delight.

“Oh, how delightful~”

Death stared through half-lidded eyes as the Goddess who could control Life itself pranced around in a small white dress. She was about half his size, with gold eyes that were nearly alight with glee at the news.

Clotho spread out her arms as she twirled around her little cave, her feet barely touched the ground and she moved with the grace nothing human could ever achieve. “To think that you, Death, are asking for me to make you come back to life!~”

Even though she was several millennia older then him, he still felt like the adult that needed to humor a small child. He hadn’t seen her in any other form, even though her two sisters were decidedly more intimidating, and wondered if it was just a preference.

Clotho was responsible for spinning the thread of human life. She also made major decisions, such as when a person was born, thus in effect controlling people's lives. This power enabled her not only to choose who was born, but also to decide when gods or mortals were to be saved or put to death.

He played a heavy hand in the Death as well, though he _definitely_ could not kill a God. He was more of a partner then hers in a way, but while she could control life and death, he primarily ruled over Death in general. But with Clotho able to rule over much more than just that he wondered why he was even around in the first place.

Clotho finally came to a halt by a clear pool, and grinned at him. “So, tell me, why do you want to go back to the human world? I thought you got over that phase.”

“I did.” He replied nearly wincing at the reminder of how angsty he had been when he first started this job. “And while I certainly have no qualms to _stay_ there, there’s a rather troublesome Demon being summoned in one of the Universes.”

That made the small girl straighten, and she looked at him with uncharacteristically somber eyes. The power he could see that rolled underneath her gaze had him on edge. Sometimes he forgot how ancient she was, there weren’t many times she acted like a Goddess of Fate.

“Yes, I thought I felt him.” Clotho looked down at the pool and it rippled in response. “I had hoped that it was just my imagination, but I guess not.”

“So, you see why I’m here then.”

She nodded and titled her head to stare directly into his eyes. “You think you can stop the Demon from taking the boys soul?”

He shook his head. “No, the deal has been made already, but I do hope to stop unnecessary lives from being taken.”

This was more than just paperwork, thanks to the soul he could see what had happened and what was currently happening to the human. If perhaps, he had known sooner, then maybe he would have been able to stop the Demon from making a contract.

Clotho hummed and started to walk along the edge of the pool, her footsteps soundless. “Even with your powers, a Demon of his caliber would take an Angel of equal power to beat.” She paused and sent him a sideways, pointed look.

He stilled.

“Are you willing to play his games, _Samael_?”

Despite his wishes, his wings materialized with a thunderous clap of thunder and spread out. Images raced through his head, of four great wings and silver eyes, voices echoed and a woman screamed. He shuddered as his blood raced and pressed the palm of his hand against his burning eyes.

His voice was smoother and deep when he spoke. “I told you not to call me that.”

He felt her appear before him, her long hair just barely touching his arms as it swayed. “I will do as you ask, if only to spare those who I do not wish to see die.”

He looked at her through his fingers, and saw her golden eyes that stared up at him with something akin to compassion.

“But beware Samael, unlike the other Angels you are more susceptible to the Demon’s thrall.” She spoke of those before him, of the first successor who had nearly fallen in the Great War along with Lucifer. “He will speak to you with words coated in honey, but do not fall for his tricks. If you are tainted by him, there will be no returning.”

Her hand rose and he allowed it to pull his own away from his eyes, she sent him a small smile and everything started to glow around him.

“I do not know why you hate this form so much,” She whispered and the words were a caress that curled around him in a warm embrace. “Your eyes could rival the stars, and these wings are as warm as the sun.”

Clotho gave one of his wings a small pet, and giggled. “So pretty.”

The world around him started to blur and spin, his eyes going heavy with sleep, and vaguely he could feel himself fall into her arms. Drowsily he wondered how she could hold him up, but it was soon forgotten as he fell into oblivion.

_“Have a fun adventure Harry.”_

…

..

.

“He’s rather large, don’t you think?”

“Obviously, he’s a leopard.”

Eyelids heavy with sleep, he fought to open his eyes and only got a second’s glance of hay and bars before they closed again.

“Oh~ He’s waking up!”

The idea that there were strange people around him, and he was apparently in some sort of cage gave him enough energy to snap his eyes open. A man grinned at him from the other side of the cage, and he stared at the brightly colored outfit.

Where in Merlin-?

“He’s stunning!” The man cheered. “I can’t believe we actually got a Snow Leopard!”

The woman beside him, dressed in leather with quite a lot of skin showing, snorted. “I hope he’s partially trained already like they said, otherwise he’s just going to be trouble.”

Trained?

From the looks of it, with their paint and outfits, he’d assume they were part of some circus. And from the sounds of it, thought he was a Snow Leopard.

He started when something moved behind him and snapped his head toward the sound, eyes going wide as he took in a sleek white pelt dotted with black spots. A long tail was the culprit, and seemed to have a mind of its own as it waved back and forth along the floor.

He gawked.

“I think I’ll name him Snow!” The man proclaimed happily.

He swore he could hear Clotho cackling at his predicament, and swore next time he saw her he’d e _at_ her. Of all things to turn him into, a large cat was not exactly very helpful in the situation he was in. He didn’t even know if he could change back!

He turned his head to the two humans, and stared at their aura’s. The man with red hair had maybe two months to live it seemed and the woman would die only hours before. If Clotho was kind enough, she would have placed him directly in the Demon’s path but he couldn’t be certain.

The man’s soul at least was rather dark, and the newly named Snow wondered if the Demon would eat him. Of course, a contracted Demon didn’t usually eat anyone else’s soul but their Masters, but there wasn’t anything from stopping them.

Frustrated he laid his head on his paws, and glared at the cage beside him. A tiger blinked lazily at him with emerald green eyes, as if saying ‘you too?’

Snow would accept the name for now, no matter how ridiculous, and reluctantly he’d comply with what the humans wished. But only until the Demon appeared, and then it was free game.

Of course, he had to figure out how to turn back first.


End file.
